


We Merry Five

by jinxed_wood



Category: Sanctuary (TV)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-23
Updated: 2012-07-23
Packaged: 2017-11-10 13:28:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/466813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jinxed_wood/pseuds/jinxed_wood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Theirs was a world full of possibilities and new invention, and they were going to explore it to the full…</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Merry Five

**Author's Note:**

> Written for sfa_00 on livejournal, this is a series of drabbles in the form of letters

My Darling Helen,

It has been two days since we’ve agreed to take our grand experiment to its inevitable conclusion and I find myself in a strange quandary as I am both intrigued by the possibilities and wary of the dangers. We five stand facing a bold new future, full of great scientific advancements and, I must admit, I feel myself wavering.

But know this, my dearest love, all I ask is for your faith in me to not falter, so I may be steadied by your quiet resolve and steady heart. We shall face this together.  
Ever yours,

John.

***

Dearest,

How I am warmed by your abiding belief in me and I only pray that I shall never disappoint, for I have many failings although you are too kind to say it. Tonight, we shall meet with the others, and as we stand on the cusp of this momentous decision, I hope you know I’ve never been more proud of you. 

Tonight, we shall irrevocably change our fate and brave our future together, and I will be beside you and hold your hand, and I shall kiss you on the lips to seal the bargain.

Yours forever more,

Helen

***

Dear one,

It is done, and I am done, or is it undone?

I feel the power of the source blood coursing through my veins and I find myself battling desires I never knew existed. Oh, how my sainted father would cry and beseech me if he knew what had become of me. I can never go home.

All this should fill me with remorse but all I feel is joy. I see the world both reveal and unravel before me and, oh Helen, we shall have a grand old time. What adventures we will have, we merry five!

Nikola 

***  
Dear John,

Perhaps you were right to be wary of our endeavours, for though I revel in the new intricacies of my mind I can’t help but look at Tesla’s new and fearful demeanour and wonder what other changes have been wrought in us that haven’t yet come to light. 

Perhaps I’m just feeling the inevitable restlessness that comes after the conclusion of a grand experiment but should we not be happier with our successes? Why are we so suddenly afraid? I even see the glimmer of doubt in Helen’s eyes, who seems untouched by the blood.

Your friend,

James

***

My Dearest James,

I must admit, I have started this letter many times and have left such a mess of parchment in my wake my maid has had cause to raise her eyebrow in admonishment. So perhaps I shall not write a letter, so much as a missal of desperation.

I fear the worst, James, I feel it claw at my heart and I cannot banish it. He comes home late at night, smelling of cheap perfume and yet it’s not his unfaithfulness that tears at me, but the blood on his clothes. What shall I do?

Your friend,

Helen

***

James,

I don’t know of a clean and tidy way of saying this so I won’t waste our time trying. You were right, John is the Ripper. I don’t think he saw me but I think it’s for the best if you inform Helen of the situation as soon as possible. It will break her heart but she’s strong. 

I don’t know how you want to do this, old boy, how does one trap a man who can evaporate into thin air? We could kill him, I suppose, but Helen could never be told. You know this is true.

Nikola.

**FINIS**


End file.
